Hearing loss, which may be due to many different causes, is generally of two types: conductive and sensorineural. Sensorineural hearing loss is due to the absence or destruction of the hair cells in the cochlea that transduce sound signals into nerve impulses. Various hearing prostheses are commercially available to provide individuals suffering from sensorineural hearing loss with the ability to perceive sound. One example of a hearing prosthesis is a cochlear implant.
Individuals suffering from hearing loss typically receive an acoustic hearing aid. Conventional hearing aids rely on principles of air conduction to transmit acoustic signals to the cochlea. In particular, a hearing aid typically uses an arrangement positioned in the recipient's ear canal or on the outer ear to amplify a sound received by the outer ear of the recipient. This amplified sound reaches the cochlea causing motion of the perilymph and stimulation of the auditory nerve. Cases of conductive hearing loss typically are treated by means of bone conduction hearing aids. In contrast to conventional hearing aids, these devices use a mechanical actuator that is coupled to the skull bone to apply the amplified sound.
In contrast to hearing aids, which rely primarily on the principles of air conduction, certain types of hearing prostheses commonly referred to as cochlear implants convert a received sound into electrical stimulation. The electrical stimulation is applied to the cochlea, which results in the perception of the received sound.
It is noted that in at least some instances, there is utilitarian value to fitting a hearing prosthesis to a particular recipient. In some examples of some fitting regimes, there are methods which entail a clinician or some other professional presenting sounds to a recipient of the hearing prosthesis such that the hearing prosthesis evokes a hearing percept. Information can be obtained from the recipient regarding the character of the resulting hearing percept. Based on this information, the clinician can adjust or otherwise establish settings of the hearing prosthesis such that the hearing prosthesis operates according to these settings during normal use.
It is also noted that the electrode array of the cochlear implant generally shows utilitarian results if it is inserted in a cochlea.